An automobile engine starter system typically comprises a battery, a starter motor, a starter magnetic relay, and a starter switch (the `START` position on the ignition switch). On some automobile, a starter solenoid mounted on the starter case is used for gearing the starter motor to the fly-wheel through the drive pinion. Starter motor coil windings are connected to the positive polarity post of the battery through the starter magnetic relay which, when closed, directs current from the battery positive polarity to the starter motor coil windings causing the motor rotor to rotate. The starter magnetic relay is controlled by an actuating electrical-loop which connects the positive polarity of the battery to the ground through the starter switch.
While starting an automobile motor, an ignition key needs to be placed in the ignition switch and turned to the position `START` on the ignition switch. At this position, the starter switch will be closed such that the actuating electrical-loop controlling the starter magnetic relay starts to conduct current and actuates the starter magnetic relay to close. Once the starter magnetic relay is closed, the current is directed to the starter motor coil windings and the motor rotor begins to turn. Simultaneously, by the positive engagement mechanism or the solenoid mounted on the starter case, the starter pinion drive is pushed out to engage the fly-wheel.
After the automobile motor starts running, the ignition key is released to the position `ON` on the ignition switch. The starter switch is then opened and so is the starter magnetic relay. After the starter magnetic relay is opened, current directed to the starter motor coil windings is cut off and, then, the starter motor rotor stops running.
Since the ignition switch is installed on the steering wheel shaft at the location nearby the dashboard in the passenger chamber of the automobile, several electrical wires will be wired from the engine compartment to the ignition switch including the ignition wires connected to the starter switch. This configuration of the motor starter system is vulnerable to the automobile theft due to its easiness to have the automobile motor started simply by shorting the positive potential ignition wire to the ground wire to direct current to actuate the starter magnetic relay. To drastically reduce the possibility of the automobile theft, hence, is one of the major concerns of the present invention.